You'll Never Be Alone
by taylorhenrie
Summary: Takes place after Alex Tells the World. Justin and Alex have a heart to heart after getting kicked out of the wizarding competition...Then things get too personal. He says too much; she feels too much.


**This is my second fic and it isn't the best. The ending feels rushed because I wanted to get this up as soon as I could...I'm just glad I wrote something new! Please tell me how you feel and let me know if you want to see more of my writing/a real story not just another oneshot. It'd mean a lot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wizards. If I did, it'd belong on HBO and it'd pretty much revolve around Selena Gomez being a vixen and David Henrie being a hot piece of ass and their sexy sibling sex...So...Yeah.

* * *

><p>Justin let out a sigh as Alex's nail dug into the soft button on the remote control for what he'd thought was the millionth time that night. "Alex!" he hissed at her. She looked over at him and smirked.<p>

"What, brother dearest?" she teased, trying to have a good mood. No one else but Max did. While she didn't have the certainty of her being in the wizard competition, she did have Mason. That made her happy...very happy, actually. Justin, however, had no one. And she just realized that. He had no one. Well, almost no one. Justin had them, the family. She was being insensitive to his feeling and quite honestly, she didn't care. He'd get over it, just like he'd gotten over Miranda and Juliet and that centaur chick.

Justin pursed his lips, glancing at her. He just shook his head and stood up. He walked around the couch and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass, then put some ice in it from the freezer and poured some Coca-Cola into the glass, tossing the can away when he was done with it. Alex kept flipping through channels. He sighed, louder this time, to let her know he was annoyed. "Alex! Pick a freaking channel already!" Alex glanced at him this time while he took his seat.

"Well...someone's a bit snippy," she commented softly, for some reason not wanting to upset him even more than she already have, which wasn't very "her" but she couldn't help it. She hated to get him mad sometimes, because, honestly? She did love him. She wanted the best for him and she knew that his anger towards her could not be good for his health. He shrugged, glancing down at his glass before taking a small drink.

"I'm not snippy...Just..." Justin shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not happy." He looked over at her. "How can you sit there and be so content with all of this? We're going to pretty much let Max win! He's-" Justin cut himself off. He couldn't call Max stupid, because Max wasn't. He was just...odd and not the sharpest knife in the drawer, "He's not going to use it responsibly and we both know that," he scoffed. Alex wouldn't use it right either and he knew that.

"Well, duh. Justin...You can't always get your way." she stated, turning off the television. With all his blabbering, it was quite obvious she wasn't going to get a chance to watch anything. "It'll be okay." she smiled softly, but she wasn't too sure. Justin sensed this, probably from the way her shoulders were hunched a bit, almost up to her ears. She looked so small, just a few inches from him. She almost looked scared. _Almost._

Justin smiled at her. "Don't lie," he put his hand on her forearm and she looked at him, quizzically. What could Einstein try to convince her of? He was going to go all Hallmark card on her, wasn't he? "You're upset by this...I can tell," he crossed his legs, so one of his shins was resting on his knee, as opposed to the feminine way Alex would make fun of him for, "but I know that we'll be alright. Remember what we talked about on vacation?"

Alex knew. She couldn't forget. The memories of the palm trees, the ocean, the way he held her when she nearly fell off of one of the rocks they were levitating, how his arms wrapped around her...Oh, then there was what he really meant. They all popped into her head. He'd essentially told her they'd save the family. "How can we not? It's you and I," he'd said, his voice a soft, gravelly noise above the fire's quiet roar. It rang in her head all the time. He had faith in them. She had too...Always. That's when she started to really feel it. It was more than glances on that vacation. More than their occasional hugs. It was everything. She was lucky to have him and she saw what she guessed the others had...Juliet, Miranda, centaur girl...She saw that strong part of him, the one that made her more confident in herself.

The one she was afraid she was in love with. She saw the part of him that she was sure no one ever did. She saw him when he was frustrated, annoyed, and flustered. She always made stupid little points to annoy him. She teased him about inappropriate things, like how his hair always looked a little messed up after he'd been with Juliet for a date or how he blushed whenever anyone talked about sex, even though it was immature (somehow, he managed to blush and be annoyed at the same time and it was very sweet yet...cute?).

"Alex? What are you doing? Did you hear me?" Justin moved his head into her line of vision, down because she'd been staring at his lips. His eyebrows were furrowed in curiosity. She shook her head but then nodded.

"I know what you're talking about," Alex finally answered, her eyes quickly darting to his eyes. "Justin, I just know we have limited time and I don't know what I'll do in that time...I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this." She was so confused, so flabbergasted. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had to be the family wizard. At this point, to save her relationship with Mason, she had to be. Mason...ha. What a stupid excuse! She didn't love him as much as he loved her. He was mostly a cover-up at this point. She wanted to use her magic to be with Justin, without him even knowing. She'd do what she could. She just...She needed some way to be with him and it was so difficult. This was her only way. Justin nodded at her, like he got it. As if, as if he'd even considered kissing her or holding her not just because they were siblings...

Justin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know either," he said honestly, then looked down at the floor. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't a first, but it was like vacation all over again. He knew for a fact that he would be able to live without magic. He also knew Alex and Max would need magic more than he did. Alex, however, could survive without it. He wasn't so sure about Max, as awful as it sounded. He knew if he did win the powers he could do some amazing things with them, like improving the world. The problem is, he wanted it for other reasons. He wanted to do bigger spells, he wanted to use spells on Alex. It sounded awful, but he wanted payback for the hell she'd put him through all these years. More than anything, however, he wanted to at least...to kiss her. It was so wrong and it wasn't legal, which almost made him want it more. Justin rubbed his eyes, getting stressed out by the issue at hand. "Fuck this," he muttered, standing up. Alex's eyes widened. She hardly ever heard him swear. Something must have had him really upset. Maybe more than just the competition?

"No. Don't go," Alex said, tucking her legs up against her chest, holding them tightly. "I-I'd like to talk to you more. We never talk anymore." She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch. "Remember when we theorized how babies were made? Why the sky is blue?" she asked quietly. He turned around, having made it about halfway to the step separating their living quarters from the small dining area and stairs. He nodded, then realized she couldn't see him.

"Of course. I remember everything," Justin said, turning around. He slowly walked back to the couch, standing by the edge of the couch he'd been sitting on. "I remember the way you used to call me Justy, too." Justin smirked, looking down at his little sister. "You'd beg me to play with you and you made me play Barbie." he laughed softly, taking a seat on the couch. "You used to tell me I could be Ken and you could be Barbie. That was before you realized it was..." he licked his lips. He wanted to say the word _wrong, _but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He also wanted to say _stupid since they were dolls and they broke up years later anyway_.

Alex gave him a look and took her best guess, "Wrong?" She licked her lips as well; watching him lick his made hers feel suddenly more soft and dried out than usual. Justin nodded, any hint of a smile that was on his face being gone now. She nodded back, understanding it completely. "I thought you'd be the perfect Ken because Ken always did everything right," she said honestly. It was true. Justin was as close to perfect as a person could be. From his body to his actions, he did what was right and true and honest and she couldn't ever think of herself as perfect, not with him around. "I meant it when I said that you're everything I've ever wanted to be. You are."

Justin nodded slightly. "Okay. Why...Why do you think so? I don't do everything right. I do things the way I think I'm supposed to...for the most part. I'm constantly upset with myself, Alex, because I do what I'm meant to instead of what I want and it always bites me in the ass and I'm sick of it!" He leaned back against the couch as well, his hands twined together in his lap. Alex looked at him, obviously confused.

She squinted her eyes. "But you always think the right way. You don't do stupid things, ever, and I always do. I think you're the best there ever was, Justin," she smiled, "You're an amazing wizard and you're a good older brother...maybe too good." Her smile faded, and she looked at his lap, thinking about how desperately she wanted to be there, between his legs, nestled up against him.

"No, I don't! Alex, you don't know everything about me!" Justin sighed. "I think about doing the wrong thing every single day and I never do because I know the consequences. If I did what I wanted to, everyone would get hurt, including you!" Justin said everything so fast, he was surprised she seemed to understand what he meant.

"You've never hurt me...I mean, other than physically. Even then, I kinda deserved it." She scrunched up her face a bit, "I'm not the best at stopping myself from attacking you and you handle it really well." Alex sat up and pulled down her shirt a bit, pulling off her jewelry. "Actually, I never stop myself. I never stop myself from hurting you. I'm sure if you could do anything to me, it'd be to beat me senseless." She laughed bitterly, sitting back on the couch. She stretched her arms in front of her and rested them at her sides.

Justin was surprised by what he was hearing. This was the least Alex-type thing she'd ever said to him. He shook his head. He couldn't hurt her physically. That would be awful. She was the best little sister ever, even if she annoyed the shit out of him and took things out on him and made him crazy. She was the best even if the consequences of her were the worst. "I think you're amazing and you need to stop thinking so negatively. I could never hurt you...That's why I do the right thing all the time. I don't want to be selfish and have you get hurt by it," he muttered.

"What are you talking about? What could be so awful that I'd..." Alex's thoughts went off with her voice, drifting off into the loft. If he meant what she thought he did, she'd be so...pleasantly yet completely thrown off guard. Justin was staring at her, sitting up completely straight.

"Alex..Alex, please don't be mad at me. Please, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, don't be mad at me. I didn't ever mean to think that way and it just happened and it's not my..." he sighed, "Of course it's my fault! You didn't have anything to do with this. I'm so sorry. Please don't mention this. This isn't right, you have Mason and I have no one and I can't drag you down like this. I shouldn't have even stayed. I should've gone upstairs. I'm so sorry." Justin hung his head, looking down at the floor. Alex frowned and put her hand on his muscular forearm, rubbing it with her soft fingertips, gently.

"Justin," she was so quiet, Justin had to look up to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When she had his attention, she rubbed up and down his forearm with the other parts of her fingers, gently. "Never apologize for what you feel because you may not ever have a chance to tell me this again," Alex had tears in her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alex, no. Never tell me anything like that again. You don't mean this..." his voice broke and he tried to look away from the top of her head and her hand on his arm, but he couldn't resist. "I wish this were easier. I wish Mason weren't here. I wish I'd never been born...that we could change this..." he laughed quietly, "It was too early, but I almost had it. I wasn't born then you convinced mom and dad that I existed."

Alex was crying into his shoulder. "P-please don't talk to me about that," she whimpered, pulling away to look up into his eyes. "Don't do this to me. Don't take this back when I want this as much as you do." Alex let out a tiny sob, burying her head into his neck instead of his shoulder this time. Justin closed his eyes, letting her words settle into his mind. He carefully moved the arm she was nearly on top of, putting it on her back. He rubbed it softly and moved his other arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Alex..." his voice was very soft. "Come closer," Justin whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, sniffling still. Justin half-smiled at her, at this God-awful situation.

"My lap...Come here. Sit down." Justin ordered her quietly. Alex nodded, wiping at her eyes as she sat down in his lap, her knees resting over his. Justin shook his head. "No...Alex...turn around. All the way," he said. Alex raised a brow, confused.

"Wh-what?" Alex asked, turning around to face him, her legs stretched out over the couch. That wasn't what he'd meant either, but it'd do.

"Nothing. That works..." he lied, pursing his lips after he finished talking. He looked up at her, letting out a sigh. "This is such a mess...Mom and Dad would kill us," he muttered. Alex nodded. She knew. She knew all too well that they'd get in trouble. She got in trouble all the time, but never for something like this. She couldn't just tell them and now she understood, or at least she thought that she understood, why Justin would tease her and taunt her and make her miserable. It wasn't just him showing her that he cared, but rather him showing her how much he loved her.

"Justin..." she moved her head closer to his. Justin narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was she about to kiss him? Apparently, she was, because she closed her eyes and before he could even try to lie to both of them, saying it was a bad idea, their lips were perfectly meshed together. Alex buried one of her hands into his hair, playing with it gently. Justin's hands went to her leg, pulling her by it so she was straddling him. Once it was in place he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Justin murmured, pushing a piece of her brown hair out of her eyes. Alex looked down at him, a bit taller than him due to the height his lap was giving her. She nodded. This time it was Justin who did it, who kissed her. This time he wasn't holding back on her. He sucked her lower lip, gingerly. She whined behind his lips, pulling at his hair again. He slid his hands down to her hips, pulling hers towards him. This time she moaned in response, slipping her tongue out to mean his top lip. Justin groaned, moving a hand into her hair to pull on it. Alex dug her bare heels into the sides of his jean clad thighs. She pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"I want you, Justin," Alex said bluntly. Justin blinked at her. Did she mean what he thought he did? Of course she did. She wanted him so badly. She wasn't anywhere near as wet as she normally would be, if they'd started this out right, but she was wet. Maybe it was from the taboo that this was. They had the same DNA and yet, she still wanted to feel him inside her, to go all the way with him.

He wanted her too. Justin wanted her so fucking bad, he could almost taste his own sweat. He knew that she was getting hotter too. He could see her skin glistening slightly, as they sat there, just staring intently at each other. He needed this so bad. Sure, he'd done it before. Juliet had said "It's just for tonight and no one will have to know" but this was worse. This was different and it was perfect yet wrong and fantastic all at the same time and they hadn't even decided if they were going to. The twinkle in her eye told him that she wanted this too, though.

"I want you too," he finally declared. They met each other halfway, their lips pressed hard together. Alex started to work on the buttons of his shirt, prying each one out of the other side of the shirt's grasp. She had it only halfway done when she pulled away from him, sucking all over his neck. Justin groaned. He thought he'd be the one in charge, but apparently they'd end up taking turns. He should have known that she was feisty in bed, given how she was with everything else. Justin took off her argyle shirt, pulling it over her head, which she was happy to oblige to him. Alex grinded him gently. She could already feel him pushing against the side of her thigh, so she wanted to make him happy.

"Alex..." Justin clenched his teeth, sucking in a deep breath. She smirked, unbuttoning his shirt all the way.

"Don't say my name like that..." Alex whimpered, "You've still been working out?" He looked even better than he had the last time they'd been at the beach. He looked fantastic. His abs were perfectly sculpted, a bit shiny from the sweat she was sure she'd caused to appear, and even better, the tiny trail leading down his jeans was nearly calling out her name. He nodded at her.

"Yeah. You know how I am," Justin smirked, "I've been running a lot actually..." Alex rolled her eyes. This was not the time for him to inform her of his daily work out schedule.

"I don't give a shit. I just want you to fuck me! I need you so bad and I've been waiting so long." Alex hissed out the sentences to him. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, moving her arms out of it accordingly, before she let it fall to the floor. "I want you to be on top," she added.

Justin was perfectly fine with that. He took off his shirt now that it was unbuttoned and tossed it to the floor, then stripped himself of his jeans, followed by hears. Alex watched him eagerly, licking her lips. "Oh, please! Justin...You look so sexy," Alex wasn't the type to talk like this, but he had her all riled up.

"I look sexy? You're the one that's got all the...parts," Justin was kind of at a loss for words and Alex could tell. She arched her eyebrow.

"Are you referring to my boobs?" Alex asked in an even tone. Justin nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he hovered over her. He slipped off her tight jeggings. She moaned, grinding her hips into thin hair.

"Someone's a bit eager," he teased, getting on top of her thighs. Alex's lips were open, waiting for what would happen next. She knew that as soon as he started to touch her, anywhere in anyway, she'd start to make noises even she couldn't control. He took one of her breasts in his hand and rolled it in his palm. Alex took a deep breath and held her, causing her chest to push into his hand, but she couldn't hold it. She suddenly let out a huff of air, her chest falling back down. Justin smirked at the amount of power her knew he already had over her.

"It's not my fault that you're a tease. Y-You have done this before, right?" Alex asked. He nodded, while a confused look formed on Alex's face. Before she could ask anything else, he had her collarbone underneath his teeth, scraping them along it hard. Alex was writhing, her breathing shallow. "Fuck," she whined. Justin slid his hand down her side, slowly, then across her stomach.

"You've got such a great body, Alex..." Justin grinned. He slowly licked across her chest, groaning against her nipple when he went over it. Alex's body jerked underneath him. He smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying this," he said, quietly. He sucked along her neck slowly while one of his fingers traced the top edge of her panties. Alex moaned again, so easy to please.

"J-Justin...I just want you to do hurry!" Alex's hips jerked against his fingers. He smirked and nodded slightly. He pulled off her panties in one fluid motion, licking his lips. He slid his fingers against her entrance slowly. She was already soaking wet for him. She squeaked. "Justin!" she cried out his name.

"Shh," Justin silenced her, kissing along her jaw. He licked his lips, pulling off his boxers. He slowly crawled over her and got in position over her. "Crap...I don't have a condom...at all..." he realized. He was completely thinking with the wrong body part here. Alex was too, because she hadn't thought of it until he said anything.

"We don't need one. We're related. I won't get pregnant!" Alex stated. Justin laughed softly. She was kind of cute...even if she was being clueless. Was she though? Was she being clueless or did she just say that to try to fool him.

"But Alex, one of us could get an STD...or worse...and..." Justin's voice cut off as Alex pulled him down, closer to her. She sucked his lower lip gently and wrapped her legs around him, nearly pulling his head right inside her pussy, but it wasn't enough force. Justin groaned into the kiss. He was so close and she was so wet...He couldn't resist. He pushed his hips forward, his sister's plan working after all. Alex whimpered herself as Justin began to rock his hips gently to start. Alex pulled back and tugged at his hair, little sounds of pleasure coming out of her every second.

"Justin! You're so big...Just please thrust for me. Please. I need it so bad and you know that!" Alex whined as Justin obeyed. The thrusts started out slowly, but rather deep. As Justin started to groan for his sister, Alex was growing louder and panting to keep her hips up with his. Justin licked his lips and sucked all over Alex's jaw. "Justin...t-talk to me! I need to get off!" She hadn't even touched herself in a few days and he was doing such a good job with his thrusting. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before she came for him.

Justin grunted in her ear. "I don't kn-know what to say. You're so tight, Alex...I haven't..." Justin didn't finish his sentence. He scratched down her side, past her hip and down her pasty white thigh to her knee, then slid his nails back up. Alex's hips pushed into his harder. Justin went faster at her reaction, then did the same thing to her other side. Alex arched her chest into his.

Alex was going crazy. He had to be hitting her g-spot everytime because this was ridiculous. He was driving her batty and he had to have known that he was, too. He, on the other hand, thought she was driving him crazy. She just kept making noise and no matter what he did, she'd just make more noise and get louder. It only made him go faster and faster and deeper inside of her.

As he did so, Alex's hips bucked once more before she started to rock them. Justin groaned as she put both of her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. It was rough and passionate, but at the same time, it was so needy and desperate and it was nothing that he'd ever expect from Alex, but somehow that made things better. He was going in deep each time, until he went as far as he could. Alex's body clung to his, almost on instinct. She closed her eyes, her face scrunching in the most adorable yet erotic way he'd ever seen. He felt her clench around him, which only drove him to have an orgasm himself.

Justin slowly put his weight down on Alex. She was too busy catching her breath to tell him not to. She nuzzled his neck gently. He smiled. "You know, I'm willing to bet Mom and Dad are about ready to come home...Let's change that." Alex opened her lips to ask why, but before she could ask anything, Justin was reaching into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his wand. He did a spell, so fast she couldn't understand it.

"Justin, what did you do?" Alex licked her lips, staring at his. She wanted him again, but she didn't know how if their parents would be home soon. Or would they? Suddenly, the phone rang. Justin grabbed it. He only gave a few grunts and "yes, mom's" as responses. He hit the end button and set it back down. Justin leaned in for another kiss but Alex turned her head. "What'd you do?" Alex asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing...Dad's just being rather picky about dinner," Justin smirked. He always thought on his feet. He knew that if their dad was put under a spell to be picky about everything, he'd stay until he got things how he wanted them. Alex grinned and kissed him back, rather hard. She pulled away after only a few seconds of his sweet, moist lips against hers.

"I always knew you were as mischevious as you accused me of being," Alex muttered, running her thumb along his bottom lip. He smirked back at her.

"I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve. Speaking of, we still need to think of how to get back into the competition..." Justin sighed, the main reason they'd gotten into this situation.

"Whatever. We have time, Justin," Alex smiled, in an oddly sweet manner. "Lots of time," she murmured, planting another gentle kiss on his lips, as his body settled into hers perfect. They had at least until their dad got his steak cut the right way.


End file.
